Never Changing View
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Banished from all human contact, a creature stands before the one place she swore she'd never return to. Oneshot Inspired by Dr. Franklin's Island Will add prequal if requested


I sigh and stand just outside your home. A broken creature cursed to the night. I take a half-step forward before turning my head away in self-disgust.

Why?

Why did I have to be so weak-willed?

I promised myself on the day I was changed that I would never come back should I escape.

Well, I have broken free and now where do I stand…?

In front of the one place I swore I would never go again.

I curse myself for my weakness. Not even after the Hell I went through have I ever felt so weak. Even after I cried in front of them had I ever been so full of self-loathing. I clench my hands - paws? - into fists. I bare my fangs in a growl at myself.

At my feeble will.

Oh how I long to be next to you. How I wish to just run inside and feel your arms wrapped about me. You would look me in the eyes with yours so full of love. You would pull me close and whisper soft words of adoration and love in my ears…

No. You wouldn't.

Not if you could see what I have become.

You would push me away in hatred. You would scream at me, repulsed.

No longer would there be love in your eyes.

Digging my claws into my skin, I tell myself to turn away. To leave this place before someone sees me and does something.

Maybe they'd take me away… Maybe they'd sell me to a zoo or a circus or something… Maybe they'd bring me back _there so they could continue their experiments… Maybe…_

Maybe they'd kill me.

If they did, I would welcome it like I have once welcomed you into my life.

Even though my mind screams at me, I cannot obey.

My body shakes as I am threatened to be torn apart from the inside out. I glace at your house and wonder…

Would you hate me even more if I took my own life? Would you rejoice? Or would you follow…

I grasp me floppy ears and tug. Oh so many times have I wanted to feel the blade upon my skin. Many times I wished to give myself that single cut that would end my Hell.

But I was too weak to even take the coward's way out. Possibly I was placing my life in the soft arms of hope that you would accept me if I came back.

I do not know.

All I know is that I am hideous and deserve to be banished from all human contact.

Finally, I give into my mind's commands and turn away, intending to leave forever.

Then, I hear the door crack open and a golden light washes over me…

~*~*~*~*~

I lay in my bed, restless, as I have been ever since you disappeared. Though tonight is worse.

The silver light of the moon creeps into my room and lies across my body as you used to. Gently, I place my arms around the light, hoping and praying against all I know to be true that you will magically appear in my arms, safe and sound.

But it doesn't happen.

I sigh and flop my arms to my sides. Tears cloud my vision as I think of you. I wish that you were here right now, even for a second. Just to let me know that you're out there somewhere, alive.

I roll onto my side and wipe the tears away before closing my eyes. I try and fall asleep for the tenth time that night, but fail.

Something is calling out to me…

I groan and roll out of bed, falling unceremoniously to my floor. Unthinking of the bruise that's going to be there soon, I make my way to the front door.

That something is compelling me to go outside…

I hesitate. Do I really wish to follow this feeling? But I did once and it led me to you.

Maybe it will happen again…

I push open the door and stare at the creature standing there several feet away from me.

It looks nearly human, but I can see that it has the long puffy tail and floppy ears of an animal I don't quite recognize yet. Emerald green fur covers its body and wolf-gold eyes stare at me, wide in shock. For a flash of a second, I wonder at what this thing is before I realize it…

It's you!

I step forward and softly whisper your name.

Your ears perk and your eyes brighten before dulling again and you slink away slightly.

Not this time. Not ever again will I let you get away from me. Without thinking, I run towards you and pull you into my arms. I nuzzle my face into your long hair that matches your newly acquired fur. For a second, you are frozen and I vaguely wonder if it really is you, but then you wrap your arms tightly around me and press yourself closer to me.

I pull away just long enough to crush my lips to yours. For a few moments, all I can think of is you, all I can feel is you, all I can taste, smell, feel, and need is you.

As we pull away to gulp in much needed air, I look deeply into your no longer scared eyes and smirk as I realize just what animal you remind me of now and ask coyly, "Now who's the puppy, Seto-chan?"

You laugh that beautiful laugh of yours and give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"_You_ will always be _my_ puppy, Joey-kun."

Shut-up, Kura … Don't you dare say a word…

Kura : Oh, don't worry. I wasn't planning on saying just how much this story _sucked_ or how _horrible_ you made it sound…

Angel: Grr… I hate you so much…

Kura : *big grin* I know.

Angel: *sticks her tongue out at him* Anyway, this story just about forced me to write it. In fact started it just as I got out of the shower, and when I was forced away from it to dry my hair (oogie! ) my hands were shaking. It was that compelling to write this.

*sigh* At any rate, I will say this again like I've said it before, I don't own Yugioh. And that makes me sad. *pout; grin* But I still have my muses and my twisted little mind!

Yami and Kura : *sweatdrop and whimper in fear*

Angel: *another grin* Ato de aimasho! 


End file.
